Nothing Alike
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Bubbles and Butch try to share what they love and what they hate and find they have nothing (little) in common, and hate spending time together anyway. Eventual BubblesButch
1. Bubbles is Sugar

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

_Bubbles and Butch try to share what they love and what they hate and find they have nothing (little) in common, and hate spending time together anyway. Eventual BubblesButch_

**Nothing Alike**

I. Bubbles is Sugar

Bubbles Utonium is sugar. She is sweet and forgiving, and will always be around to help out if someone needed it. She'll rip her own beating heart out and hold it out for someone to take it if they wanted.

All around she is a doormat. At least that's what Butch Jojo believes. A dumb blonde of a doormat who can't fight, stand, walk, or even pee on her own without her two sisters.

She's laughable. She's so easy to get to react. In fact, Butch has so much disrespect for her he'd be shocked if they were anything alike!

And that's what got him into this mess.

Damn Bubbles. He's never eating sweets again.

**NOTES:  
Chapters will most likely be short, but there will be a lot of them (around 70 planned out). Reviews will make updates come faster. The first two chapters are the introduction.**


	2. Butch is Snails

II. Butch is Snails

Butch Jojo is snails. He's relentless, ruthless, cold-hearted, and proud of it. He'd just as soon slam you in the back if you were turned away from him as well as your front because he's such a dirty fighter.

He's a slime ball. At least that's what Bubbles believes (and she should know since she's been the brunt of many of his cruel jokes). He's a jerk that laughs at people in pain and puts icky slugs on cute little girls.

He has two brothers, Brick and Boomer. And Brick at least can keep Butch in line some of the time. Bubbles wishes the red haired boy could keep a leash on the green eyed monster that was her sister's counterpart.

Butch is deplorable. He's so mean that Bubbles is sure that there's not one nice thing that can tie them to any kind of similarity.

And that's exactly how the bet started.


	3. Barbie Dolls

III. Barbie Dolls

Bubbles dug around underneath the bed she shared with her sisters. She slowly disappeared underneath it until all Butch could see was her little black shoes.

"Are we playing hide and seek? 'Cause you're retarded if you think that's how you play that game."

"Ah ha!" Bubbles announced as she appeared on the other side of the bed holding up a dusty looking blonde Barbie doll in a hideous pink dress. The toy was currently Butch's bane of existence.

"Let's play with this!" Bubbles jumped on the bed and held one of her favorite toys up to the green Rowdyruff.

"No way!" He knocked the toy away. "Barbie's are stupid!"

"Are not! They're a lot of fun!"

Butch scoffed. "You're so stupid Bubbles. Who wants to play with girly toys?"

"I do!"

"Well, I don't! Get that thing away from me!" Butch retreated away from the blonde girl holding the Barbie out like it's a weapon. He fell on his butt a moment later as she pushed herself into his personal space and practically shoved the doll into his face.

"We. Are. Going. To. Play. Barbie's. I get to choose today remember?" She demanded.

"Fine!" Butch growled and grabbed one end of the doll. Both of the super children tugged on either end. The Barbie doll's head fell off. Butch smirked like he had won the world's greatest prize.

Bubbles watched as one of her precious toys broke. Her mouth hung open as the doll's head rolled across the room. She closed her mouth for a moment only to fall to her knees and let out an ear splitting wail.

"You...broke….You…broke my DOLL!"

Butch scooted backwards away from the upset Powerpuff. "You're the one who pulled!"

"OF COURSE I PULLED YOU WERE TRYING TO GRAB MY BARBIE!"

"Don't shout at me! It's not my fault you like stupid stuff!" Butch shot to his feet only to stomp at the crying girl. He knew he should be trying to make her stop crying, but he was too mad to care that she was upset.

"Wah!" Bubbles wailed. "I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

Yes, Butch definitely hated Barbie Dolls.


	4. Dirt

IV. Dirt

Butch gave a crazy grin as he plopped into a pile of dirt before rolling around. "Woo hoo!"

Bubbles scrunched her nose against his messy appearance and dirt both wet and dry caked all over him. "You need a bath."

"You need a mud pie."

"What's a mud… oof!" Bubbles fell backwards into the earth with a wide ball of mud plastered on top of her face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Usually you just pretend to eat it, but I guess that works too." Butch grabbed fistfuls of dirt to drop in the water puddle so he could pull it up and make another ball.

Tears prickled Bubbles eyes as she wiped the offending filth from her face. She watched as Butch readied himself to throw another ball at her. She dodged, automatically in fight mode and scooped up her own 'mud pie'. She ran behind Butch and jumped on his back.

"Have your own mud pie!" She smashed the dirt into his face. Bubbles retreated, expecting anger or payback, but the dark haired ruff laughed instead.

"I can't believe you got me! You won't be able to do it again."

They started running around the park to dodge flying mud balls or throw them. The professor ran up to them.

"Bubbles! What are you doing? That's your best dress! Uhf!"

"Oops." Butch blinked at the adult. He had launched the best mud ball yet and it landed square on the professor's white lab jacket.

"Wha…Who…how dare-!" The older man didn't seem to know what to say at first. "You two are taking A BATH!"

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered annoyingly. "I love baths."

"Ugh." Butch groaned. "Baths are for losers."

Not even an hour later Butch found himself naked in a bathtub with the blue puff. He stubbornly crossed his arms as the older man scrubbed their hair and told them to wash their bodies. Bubbles giggled as she made a beard with the bubbles in the tub as well as a cone hat.

"Come on! It's fun to play with bubbles."

"I hate bubbles."

"Hey!"

His arms flew into the air, though he had no idea why he was so frustrated with the girl next to him. "The bubbles in the tub! Damn, you need a better name."

"I like my name!" She argued.

As it turns out, Bubbles didn't so much mind dirt (as long as she got a bath afterwards). And unfortunately Butch did not get his payback.

**Notes:  
Originally I was supposed to make Bubbles hate dirt, but somehow she snuck a different ending out of me… I think it's because I love irritating Butch.**


	5. Music

V. Music

"Dah da da. La dee da!" Bubbles sang along with the pop music on the CD player. Butch groaned loudly and proceeded to bang his head on the table.

He regretted it a second later when he realized he was bashing his head in time to the beat.

The dark haired boy shuddered before reaching up to tap on the CD player. He tossed the CD over his shoulder before putting in a better choice.

Men screaming incoherently filled the Utonium kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"BUTCH!" The blonde screeched. "This music is horrible! How can you listen to it?"

"How can you listen to puke-y girls singing about how they hate boys over and over and over again? Do they sing more than one line… ever?" He replied as he rapidly tapped his fingers against the counter.

Bubbles bit her lip before yelling back. "Of course they do!"

She stopped the music and set the disc on the counter. Butch grabbed her hand.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Put the music back on!"

"No! We're listening to my choice! It's MY day!" She whined.

He scoffed. "Doesn't count, you ended up liking my day and it was horrible to have that bath! You get to listen to my music!"

They continued to bicker before Butch decided to toss her CDs on the ground then put one of his in randomly.

Bubbles furiously grabbed the disc from the player and tossed it in retaliation. Both sets of hands tugged furiously against each other. Butch overpowered Bubbles easily and put another CD in and hit play.

She froze when she heard the lilting melody of a female singer. Her eyes widened. "This is so pretty!"

Butch scrunched his nose at her. "It's not pretty, it's heavy metal music."

Bubbles bounced up and down. "She sounds so pretty!" She hum along.

"Well what do you know?" Buttercup crossed her arms as she watch her sister dance around. "Looks like you two have something in common after all."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Butch wailed as he fell to his knees. This was the worst day of his life.

He had something in common with a Powerpuff. Butch clenched his fists. This will not happen again.


End file.
